


It's Cold Outside

by aquamoonrock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamoonrock/pseuds/aquamoonrock
Summary: Lance and Matt wait at a bus stop but Lance is sneezing all over. Matt has the great idea to share a scarf.





	It's Cold Outside

"AaCHOO!"

The meme team duo stood under the bus stop shelter. It was smack dab in the middle of January but Lance still thought it was a great idea to only wear a light coat and gloves when it's 10 degrees Fahrenheit outside.

"I told you to wear something warm. Now you're gonna get germs all over me once you get sick," whined Matt.

"Oh yeah? Well you're going to get all of my icky nasty germs, Matty!" Lance snickers as he wipes his gloves all over Matt.

"Yuck! You're being so gross, Mcclain." Matt elbows Lance in their ribs which causes Lance's to reflexively laugh at their attempt to attack. In turn, this causes Matt to laugh alongside them until it dies down. When the quiet finally fills the air, other than the low howling wind, Matt has an idea.

"If we're going to be sharing germs, how about we share my scarf, ay?" With a fluid movement,  Matt begins to wrap half of his scarf around the others neck and pulls them closer.

"Oh yeah. We're definitely closer," said Lance as he stuck out his tongue. "Now, I can steal your body heat!"

Lance presses his cheek against the others as they could feel each other's cold skin. After a minute or so, heat flooded to their cheeks.

"About that.... who said that you're the only one stealing body heat?" Matt grins as they elbow Lance again.

"Didn't say you weren't."

They laugh as they wait at the bus stop before Matt had to finally unwrap his scarf so they could board on properly. As soon as they sat down, they entangled their fingers together secretly on their coats, sharing their last moments of warmth before getting off to their own respective stops.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of some prompts for fluffuary but I don't want to wait 2 months to post this lmao.


End file.
